


Haunted

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [44]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: I can hear the clock ticking down my final moments and...





	Haunted

**Alec...**

I'm choking.  There are thick fingers around my throat, squeezing, crushing, cutting off my air.  A heavy weight presses on my chest, and there is pain in my side.  Agonising, slicing pain.  I'm going to die here.  I know it. I can hear the clock ticking down my final moments and...

"I brought you a drink.  I... will… just leave it on the side here?"

The quiet, cautious voice is accompanied by the clink of ice.  A soft footfall to my right and the flutter of a sleeve against my forearm.  

"Fuck!"

I recoil from that brief touch, one arm thrown up in defence.  It makes contact with something... someone... and there is the sound of glass shattering on the wooden floor, a splash of chilled liquid over my bare foot.

"It's ok, ok.  Don't move, stay there.  I'll deal with it.  Just..."  

I force my eyes open.  Didn't even know they were closed.  Q is standing in front of me, half crouched to clear up the broken tumbler.  The aroma of peated whisky is like newly applied cologne.  Too strong, but with the promise of mellowing.  It would have.

"No.  Leave it," I growl.

My hand closes on his thin wrist and yanks him off his feet so he tumbles into my lap.  I can feel him shaking and it makes me angry that I've done this.  Scared him.  Arms wrapped around him I press my face into the hair at the nape of his neck, breathing him in.  This is Q.  This is home.  I am ok.  

**Q…**

I am trying not to show that he spooked me, but I honestly did not realise that he had dozed off and was lost in a nightmare.   There have been incidents like this before.  We’ve dealt with them.

This must have been a particularly bad one.  

Sometimes it take him a while to realise where he is, who he is.  I’ve learned to recognise the signs when he wakes me that he is having a nightmare.  Normally, I try to move away, give him space and quietly try to pull him to the waking world talking to him, reassuring him where he is and that he is in a safe place. 

This is only the second time he has physically made contact lashing out in this state.  After the first time, you learn quickly.  However, he will be mortified and overly apologetic when he realised what has happened.

It's not his fault.  I understand. A broken glass.  Split Whiskey.  Could have been worse.  

I don’t know how any of them do not have these nightmares every night.  

I need to read the signs better and pay closer attention to awake or asleep. 


End file.
